It started with the Sphere
by will-dont-read-my-fics-pls-thx
Summary: As I walked down the empty street, I couldn't help but think this was all my fault. I couldn't help but think  that I was the thing that caused it, the monster that started the endless fight for survival.


Hi, I haven't written a story in a looonnnggggggg time!

It started with the sphere.

_As I walked down the empty street, I couldn't help but think this was all my fault. I couldn't help but think that I was the thing that caused it, the monster that started the endless fight for survival. The broken glass and rumble hurt the souls of my feet as it ripped through the thin pieces of material that were my shoes._

_I walked in the direction of home, gazing at the damage that had been caused this time. More houses destroyed, the rumble turning into thick dust, collecting and forming clouds, blood everywhere and the slight bone here or there, nothing shocked me anymore, I'd seen it before. I remembered the day when it had first started, how I would never have guessed what was to happen from my small mistake, I thought I would never get found out, but I was wrong, very wrong. I remember the first time I had stepped out to see the destruction, to see masses of people flood out of their houses and cry over lost loved ones or broken objects, there weren't many of us left anymore. I thought the world was selfish and ignorant before, but now I was seeing a much darker side to everything, a side that I would never had dreamt of. _

_It had all started three weeks ago on a cold walk to school…_

"I'm going," I said as I walked out of the door into the bitter cold. I placed my scarft round my red neck and already I started to feel warmer, I did the same thing that I did every morning; wake up at the same time, get dressed, eat, get ready, walk out the door at the same time every day and get my MP3 out at exactly the same part of my route. I had always claimed that the reason for my crap MP3 was because I had lost my brand new iPod, this was of course a lie, my family could not afford that much these days. I got to the same point I got to every day and turned on my MP3, my hands freezing even through the thick mittens my Gran had knitted.

Eventually a familiar tune rang in my red ears;

"_Who the hell have I been kidding?_

_I sold my soul to the corporation,_

_They know me better then I know myself, _

_I better shut it up; I better shut it up…"_

All of a sudden the song changed, I reached for the music player in my open pocket to check I hadn't accidently changed it.

"_Don't come looking for me,"_

Suddenly the song skipped.

"_Rewind to the first time that I felt it coming, make it quick make it painless…"_

It changed again.

"_Staying out of the light, of the photographs that I gave you,_

_You can sing a pray if you need too"_

And again

"_I'm in trouble,_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a know_

_And my stomach in a wrill"_

And again, every time playing more of one song, like I was moving away from the source of the skipping.

"_If you're looking for me, _

_I suggest you look in the last place,_

_That you will ever find me,_

'_Cause I'm going out with all my friends tonight,_

_For once."_

I continued my normal walk to school, with no problems.

The next day, I woke up and I did my normal routine, normal as ever. I had almost forgotten about yesterdays incidence, until I put my ear phones in and noticed something very strange, there was a black car that seemed to be following me, when I moved it moved, I know better than to take a look, but I was very curious. Curiosity killed the cat, I thought as I watched the car out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, the car pulled up beside me, I stopped and the dark windows opened to revealed a young man (about 26 or 28), with a baby like face and a stern look. "Have you seen or heard anything suspicious recently?"

"Yes actually," I replied, looking as innocent as possible.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

I took a long pause before answering, "YOU, fuck off you pedo," I said and with that I started to walk away from the car.

"Seriously" he cried out of the window of his car.

"I said, fuck off or I'll scream" I shouted and with that the car and the man inside drove off in the opposite direction. I waved my middle finger in the air at him and he drove off, the day hadn't even started and I had had enough drama to last me a week.

It was Friday and I had decided that I couldn't spend my whole life living by the same routine, so I took a different route, taking a left at the T junction not a right, I knew roughly were to go, so I would not be getting lost. I continued walking down the unfamiliar pathway, the trees looming over me. I knew I was never the ending for the path when I saw a light at the end of it, wait, I thought, why should there be a light there. I continued walking to the end of the pathway and I saw…


End file.
